Some Things Never Change
by Chargedlion
Summary: *FROZEN 2 SPOILERS* Anna hadn't really thought about being Queen. But she was now. She never imagined that she'd be engaged to a mountain man. But she was now. She never thought her and Elsa would be apart after the great thaw. But they were. And that was okay. And later today, they will be reunited, because some things never change. Sisterly Elsanna. Light Kristanna.


Anna hadn't really thought about being Queen. But she was now. She never imagined that she'd be engaged to a mountain man. But she was now. She never thought her and Elsa would be apart after the great thaw. But they were. And that was okay. They still saw her each other, and they still loved each other dearly. And later today, they will be reunited, because some things never change.

xxx

Despite her new queenly duties, Queen Anna never lost her pep and charm. She waved at everyone who acknowledged her when she walked through town, insisting that nobody had to bow for her. She was just Anna, there was no need for formalities. She still wore her signature braids and played with Olaf and Sven, she just had a little bit more to do now. But today was a good day. Elsa was visiting.

Anna attempted to keep a queenly posture as she swiftly walked through town to meet her sister at the fjord but she was failing miserably. She was just so excited. When Anna reached the fjord she could already see the silhouette of her sister on the majestic water horse she had met on their previous journey. Only this time the creature looked like pure snow. Anna smiled. Elsa always did like adding her own personal touch.

Elsa noticed her sister and encouraged the Nøkk to go a little faster. It had been a few weeks and she was ready to hug Anna again. Busyness on both ends had made their meeting a little difficult. Nevertheless, they persisted. And today was the day.

The water Nøkk stopped gracefully at the edge of the shore and bowed to let Elsa off his back.

Elsa slid off and gave him a gentle pat on his neck. "Thank you."

The Nøkk whinnied and disappeared back into the water.

Anna grinned when Elsa turned her gaze over to her. "Hey, sis."

"Anna." Elsa reached her hands out. "I missed you."

Anna ran straight into the warmest embrace of her life. "I missed you more."

Elsa laughed softly and kissed Anna's hair. "I missed you the most."

Anna pulled away and brushed at the tears she didn't realize had fallen. "Heh, wanna bet?"

"Oh, wait, no." Elsa reached out to cup Anna's face in her hands. "Don't cry, Anna. Are you okay?"

Anna nodded as Elsa's cool fingers started to caress her face. "I'm fine. Great, actually. I don't know _why _I'm crying."

Elsa smiled warmly and pulled her back into the hug. "You're happy. But there must be something more. How are things with Kristoff?"

Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. "Amazing. We can't wait to get married. He wants Sven to be the best man." Anna giggled. "So I guess that means he's going to give his own best man speech."

Elsa hummed. "Then what is it?"

Anna sighed. "Okay, okay... I've been a little overwhelmed. I mean, I don't mind being the Queen, I really enjoy it, actually, it's just a lot of work..."

"Ah." Elsa tenderly kissed her head and ran a hand down her back. "Welcome to my world, sis. Are you feeling stressed?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah... I'm sorry if I ever made you feel guilty for not having time to hang out with me while you were the Queen. I get it now..."

"Hey." Elsa gently took Anna by the arms and pushed her back so she could look at her. "Don't worry about that. Thirteen years I made you feel unloved. I would never want to do that again. I understood then, and I understand now."

Anna nodded once and looked down. "Um... I getting kind of cold..."

"Well then." Elsa linked arms with the new queen of Arendelle. "Let's get you inside, milady."

Anna laughed as they started walking back to the castle. She loved this new Elsa. She looked and acted so... carefree. It was almost as if the pair had switched placed. That being said, the two sisters teased and messed with each other the whole way back, because some things never change.

xxx

Now that Elsa had finally found herself, game nights were much easier. She was no longer distracted by the secret siren and was allowed to just be herself.

"Snow, castle, reindeer, sleigh!" Anna answered in rapid-fire fashion, knowing exactly what her sister was depicting. They have since enacted a rule where Olaf can't rearrange, and that alone made the game a lot more in favor of the two sisters. Much to Kristoff and Olaf's dismay.

"Hey, she can't use her powers," Kristoff complained, much like his fianceé did before they went on their adventure to the enchanted forest.

"Oh come on, Kristoff, she was born able to do it, let her use them," Anna reasoned.

"Well Olaf was born able to rearrange but apparently that's "cheating"," Kristoff grumbled, crossing his arms like a pouting child.

Anna merely giggled and kissed his cheek.

Kristoff blushed, and suddenly the previous offense didn't matter.

Anna grinned at her sister when their round was over. "Yes! We could totally win this!"

Elsa and raised her hand to give her a high-five. She was happy to see Anna's playful side come out. "We could, and we shall."

xxx

The five friends, including Sven and Olaf, were now faced with saying goodbye to Elsa. Again. As much as Anna loved that Elsa finally saw herself the way she always saw her, she wishes that she didn't have to be so far away. Sure they saw each other almost every week and they wrote letters back in forth with help from Gale, but it wasn't the same. Because some things _do _change.

After Elsa had hugged Kristoff, patted Sven's muzzle, and kissed the top of Olaf's head, Elsa turned to her little sister. "Anna-"

Anna rushed to embrace her. "Thanks for coming..."

Elsa ran her hand down Anna's back and closed her eyes. "Always... I'm sorry I can't be here as often as we would both like me to..."

Kristoff and Sven looked at each other. They both knew how much Anna had been struggling to find a balance between being the Queen, a sister, a fianceé, and a friend.

"It's okay... I just want you to be happy, Els."

Olaf, although not quite obvious as he was before, still took this as an opportunity to join in on the warm hug. "I want Elsa to be happy too!" He announced, attempting to hug both sisters with his short arms.

Kristoff shrugged and joined in. "I'm happy you found your place, Elsa."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you. All of you." When the group all let go of each other, she patted Olaf on his head. "Never change, Olaf."

Olaf giggled happily.

Elsa then turned back to Anna and gave her a small kiss on the forehead, then bowed and kissed the back of her hand. "I think you make a fine Queen. Don't change either."

Anna nodded and smiled a watery smile. "Not a chance."


End file.
